


More dang bunnying

by reason_says



Category: Arma Angelus, Rise Against, World's Most Hated Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is Tim's replacement, but not yet. Arma era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More dang bunnying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge, this never happened. I am in no way affiliated with any of the real people referenced herein, and I am making no money from this.

  
**Beckah** : also okay i should go to work like ... now ... ish  
 **Me** Ack! OK!  
 **Beckah** : *flits off*  
 **Me** Bye!  
 **Me** While you're gone, I will attempt to plot out Chris/Tim. Just 'CAUSE.

 **me** See, the thing is, I don't even genuinely want to write this.  
 **me** I just like the idea of it, in the back of my mind.  
 **me** Chris was Tim's REPLACEMENT, which will forever make me laugh, and now they are friends, and I love them both, and this is just what I DO with people who are friends and whom I love! I slash them!  
 **me** It's just something I DO.  
 **me** So the idea is in my mind.  
 **me** I genuinely don't even have a scenario for this, y'know? A while ago, obviously.  
 **me** Because everything I write with the Arma people takes place during or before Arma, because right after that bands spring up and get successful and it's harder to find TIME for random handjobs in alleys.  
 **me** Not that that's what this would be. I have no IDEA what this would be.  
 **me** Mostly I'm just typing at myself, because if I keep talking about it, an idea will happen.  
 **me** And when the idea happens, I can bunny it.  
 **me** And once I've bunnied it, I don't have to actually WRITE it, which solves lots of problems.  
 **me** No kissing, first of all. And I should possibly not be listening to Rise Against as I'm thinking about this, but I can't bring myself to turn it off.  
 **me** But yes. Because they're not gay, y'know? They're just... them.  
 **me** They're Chris and Tim, and Tim is in Arma and Chris is hanging around, and everyone knows that Tim is leaving soon, he has other bands to be getting on with (that's ON, not OFF), and Chris and Tim and Pete know that, when Tim leaves, Chris will take his place.  
 **me** And Tim is OK with that, really he is. But that doesn't stop him watching Chris watching practice, watching the way Chris moves his fingers in unconscious imitation of Tim's, learning his parts before he even has to, and he almost feels... he's not sure what he feels, but he's pretty sure it's not a pleasant feeling.  
 **me** He and Chris are cool with each other, if not the best of friends, so it's not out of line for Tim to come up to Chris after practice (HIS practice, not Chris', he marks the difference in his head), pulls him away from Pete and says "Look, we both know you're in, but I'm not gone yet. You don't have to replace me before my time, seriously."  
 **me** And Chris acts affronted, but he knows exactly what Tim's talking about. It's not like he and Pete haven't talked about it, Chris not trying to seem to eager, not wanting to push Tim out before he's ready to leave, but at the same time really, REALLY wanting in.  
 **me** Wanting the feeling of being onstage again, strapping the bass on for more than just mirror demonstrations, with no one but Boo to hear him.  
 **me** So yes, he respects Tim. He wants in, but he wants to keep the peace, and he'll do what he needs to do to make things OK.  
 **me** So he and Tim go out not-drinking (TM Mitch 2007).  
 **me** Like I said, they're not exactly friends, not yet. They're both friends with Pete, but Chris is closer and they both know it, even if Tim doesn't know about The Alley Thing.  
 **me** But really, they just hang out with the same people, and thus hang out with each other by default. They've never actually made an *effort* before.  
 **me** They actually have a fuckton in common, once they sit down without Pete and Jay to buffer the conversation.  
 **me** I choose to believe that this is during the *maybe*-three-month period when Chris was trying to be vegetarian, so there's that in common as well.  
 **me** Basically they end up realising that any sense of threat from each other is completely ridiculous, and they go back to Chris' apartment.  
 **me** They're just chilling, either on the couch of in Chris; room (but probably on the couch), when Chris takes a deep breath.  
 **me** "Look, whatever you do, don't punch me."  
 **me** Tim stares blankly at him for a beat, and Chris repeats "Don't punch me." Tim nods, not really (remotely) understanding what this is, and he's really supremely unprepared for Chris' hand on his crotch.  
 **me** He jerks back, because really now, and Chris stands up. "Look, I know what you're thinking. At the very least, I probably have a pretty good idea." Tim chokes out an affirmative laugh, still staring warily.  
 **me** "But look, I thought about it, and I have to do this." Chris sets his jaw, and Tim knows that, whatever the fuck he's talking about, he's probably not gonna be swayed.  
 **me** And then Chris is on his knees and unbuttoning Tim's jeans (the one day he doesn't wear a belt, he thinks briefly), and then Tim is basically not thinking.  
 **me** Chris' hands are rough anyway (and he really *has* been practicing bass lately, Tim can tell by the calluses), but he's not being especially gentle. Careful, yes, because he does at least know what not to do with a guy's junk (hello, he's a guy himself), but he's basically rushing through it.  
 **me** Tim is pretty much OK with that, because like hell he knows why Chris is doing this, but as long as he doesn't look at him it's all right.  
 **me** He's not gay, but he's also not going to turn down a handjob.  
 **me** Seriously, just picture this. The couch in the center of the main room, Tim sitting on it with his head thrown back, and Chris on his knees in front of Tim.  
 **me** He's focusing very specifically on what he's doing, steadfastly not acknowledging how hard this has made him.  
 **me** And Tim has given up trying to reason this out, he's just sitting there, legs spread, head back, eyes closed. Because, as I said, if there's one thing Chris knows (and there is), it's how to get a guy off. Not in a gay way, you understand. Just that masturbation is basically his secondary interest, actively competing with bass for first place, and he knows what feels good.  
 **me** Obviously he doesn't go around jacking off *other* guys on a regular basis, so he's slightly surprised when a specific note of pressure on the downstroke makes Tim whimper in a way he's sure he never has, but he makes sure to do that again.  
 **me** Tim's hips buck up, and Chris barely hears a muttered "...fuck, oh, god" before he's glancing around quickly for something to wipe Tim's come off his hand. He almost laughs as he uses a convenient sock, before getting to his feet and carefully not turning his profile to Tim, at least while he's sitting down.  
 **me** A key rattles in the door, and they both jerk their heads toward the sound before Chris is sitting down quickly, passing Tim a pillow as Boo walks in.  
 **me** "What are you fags doing?" He doesn't really expect a response, and darts a suspicious look over at their in-unison claims of "Nothing."  
 **me** He shakes his head and continues toward the kitchen. He loves Chris like a brother, but the dude is *weird*.  
 **me** Meanwhile, Chris and Tim try to be unobtrusive about breathing sighs of relief.  
 **me** Tim has tucked himself away, and Chris is pretty sure his hard-on has subsided enough to not be instantly noticeable if he stands up, so he does so.  
 **me** Tim blinks up at him, darting a glance over his shoulder at the kitchen door and keeping his voice low. "So, uh. What the fuck was that about?"  
 **me** Chris shrugs. "Just didn't want you to feel weird about me being in Arma."  
 **me** Tim nods slowly. "And... that was supposed to make me not feel weird about you."  
 **me** "No, of course not!" Chris grins. "But now you know I have your bests interests at heart, or something, so don't be so paranoid."  
 **me** Tim shakes his head even more slowly than he nodded, and stands up. "You need to stop spending so much time with Pete, man."  
 **me** Chris nods. "You probably have a point."  
 **me** "Or maybe *I* do, I don't know, because that almost made sense." Tim shakes his head once, quickly, as if to clear cobwebs. "I think I should leave now."  
 **me** Chris holds out a fist for Tim to pound, but Tim grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug, all fists pounding backs and machismo. (They're not gay. Do remember that.)  
 **me** Chris heads back to his room as Tim shuts the apartment door. He locks his own door, just in case, and flops down on his mattress. His dick, which until now seemed perfectly willing to ignore what he just did, is back at full attention. He looks at the ceiling ("...shit."), sighs, and starts on his belt.  
 **me** TEH ENDZ.  
 **me** Or sommat, I don't know.


End file.
